My Heart Is Broken For You To Mend STORY DISCONTINUED
by I'veLostMyPride
Summary: America's heart may be broken, but perhaps his heart is broken for someone else to mend, someone who will make sure it won't break ever again. Love is both cruel and kind to people willing to experience it.
1. Chapter 1

"..."= Talking

 _Hai_ = Thoughts

…= Point of View

 **bloop** = Time changing

Warnings: Ooc characters? angst, cheating England!

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

...00...00...

Cheating:

To be sexually unfaithful

America's POV

He breathed heavily as he bit his knuckles, tears threatened to spill down past his eyes. His back was against the wall as he listened to the two Europeans whispering around the corner.

"Mon amour, What will we do?"

"I don't bloody know! But… well it is his goddamn fault anyways! I mean he had it coming, if he hadn't been all touchy feely then maybe I wouldn't have done this!"

The other man purred, "Ah Angleterre, let's just continue. We'll let America know that you are no longer together after the meeting."

 _Too late now,_ America thought bitterly as he silently walked away to the conference room, the other men never noticing he was there as they continued to kiss. He stopped before he entered the room, wiping tears away and pushing forward a fake plastic smile. He kicked the doors open as he stormed in, "Hey dudes what's up?"

Out of the corner of his eye, several nations groaned. He took his seat near the end of the table as France and England walked in, _I better play along, wouldn't want those two to know what I just found out._ America watched as England sat next to him and leaned towards the shorter man as he talked.

"Hey Iggy! What's up bro?"

His smile nearly faltered as he saw the unmistakable grimace and the annoyance in the green orbs.

The shining pools of emerald looked at him before facing away guiltily as the man snapped at him, "I'm not in the mood git."

Some of the other nations looked at him in pity, _so they knew,why was I so blind? Why didn't I notice that England was cheating on me?_

 **2 hours later**

The meeting had ended and America tiredly stretched as he stood from his chair. The conference room quickly emptied, leaving only America, France, and England. He knew what was going to happen, gathering his papers in an almost lethargic manner, America stuffed them into his black satchel and slung the bag over his shoulder.

As he turned, France called him over, "Amérique! we need to talk to you."

America plastered on a confused look as he turned to face the other nations. England shifted uncomfortably as he stood in front of his long time boyfriend, they had stuck together for a couple years, but recently he had drunk so much alcohol during the Halloween party a month back. One thing led to another and the next thing he knew, he was waking up with France in his bed. England had tried to stop, but for some reason he couldn't. As he spent more time with France, he found America more and more boring, the same things again and again. America was a person that liked to just sit and cuddle, whisper sweet nothings in his lover's ears and fall asleep to soft music playing and the scent of hot chocolate tickling his nose. He liked to wake up and just cuddle in the early mornings, holding each other was just enough. Each time America tried to just cuddle and sit with England, the emerald eyed man found an excuse to get away. France was something different, a change that was in a way fascinating and new. He was all seduction, near the complete opposite of America. And England never wanted to admit it, but he needed excitement in his love life not the same cycle that America wanted. Even if that cycle meant security and warmth, love and forever, England could not stand it, the pirate within him craved the sharp changes and difficulties that France brought.

"I-I well-" he sighed "America I'm breaking up with you."

England turned his eyes away from the man opposite to him, he didn't have to look to see the face America had. It had hurt, America knew England was breaking up with him, but to have the man saw it in front of him, in the face. If heartbreak could be a sound, the sound of America's heart shattering would have filled the air. The black satchel fell from his shoulder and slid off his arm, the floor thudded as it hit the ground. His blonde hair blocked his eyes as he stared at the ground. He knelt down and picked up his bag before turning around and walked out the door, his words echoed in the two men's ears, "I know."

...00...00...

America walked about two blocks before collapsing on to the park bench, the day should not have been so happy looking. The sun was shining and birds chirped happily, tears streamed down his face and he sobbed. It was not fair and yet he could not stop England. No he could never do that, it would make the man unhappy and that would make America feel guilty and regretful. He brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face in his hands, he hiccuped and sobbed louder. The park was empty, nobody was there and yet he heard footsteps behind him.

A voice with a thick accent sounded from behind him. "America?"

He glanced to his left and caught a glimpse violet. Those eyes… "Russia?"

...00...00...

Mon amour - My love

Angleterre- England

Amérique - America


	2. Chapter 2

"..."= Talking

 _Hallo_ = Thoughts

…= Point of View

bloop= Time changing

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Warnings: Ooc actions from certain characters, SPOILERS: It is the recurring waitress! Dun Dun Dun DUUN! Dun Dun Dun DUUN!

...00..00...

Russia's POV

Russia walked through the park, his eyes slowly drifting over grass and flowers. He pouted. "There are no sunflowers."

He had hoped to come across a patch of sunflowers in the park. As he was about to leave his ears caught a sound of someone crying, he turned to see a person bent over sobbing. He crept closer and his eyes widened as he recognized the figure.

"America?"

The man in question froze and lifted his head to face the Russian, his puffy eyes glittered with tears.

"Russia?"

Said nation nodded. "What are you doing here America?" The younger nation's face fell and his lips quivered as tears started to slide down his face once more. Russia shifted uncomfortably as he sat down next to the other man. America sniffed several times before retorting. "Wh-why should I tell you?"

Russia stiffened before turning to face the man with an icy smile. "Ah well, perhaps I should go. Do svidaniya America."

"W-Wait...promise me you won't tell anybody?"

Russia smirked. "Alright."

America started to sob again and wailed. "He cheated on me and I loved him!"

He sobbed harder and launched himself at Russia, his arms encircled the frozen man's torso. Russia stayed stiff before relaxing and patted the blonde's head. He cleared his throat, well that was unexpected.

"It's going to be okay da." he murmured.

Internally he panicking, _Oh god, oh god, what do I do, what do I do?! I don't do this type of shit!_ America sobbed harder, the two stayed in that position before the depressed man's sobs died down and relaxed in Russia's grip. He nuzzled closer to the tall nation as he started to drift off into sleep. Russia looked down at the blonde before sighing and gathering him into his arms.

Carrying America to his hotel room, he murmured softly, "Well shit. I'm royally fucking screwed aren't I? Just because I'm helping you doesn't mean we're friends malyutka… Dazhe yesli ya skuchayu te vremena, kogda my byli."

America's POV **(Roughly 3 hours later)**

America scrunched up his nose as his eyes fluttered open. He blinked slowly before bolting up. _Where am I?_ A door opened behind him and his eyes widened as he saw Russia step out from the bathroom. He had just taken a bath and walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. America squeaked and covered his eyes, the image burned into his eyes. Lean muscles and a slim waist, _No! Stop it, bad America._ And yet another part of mind whistled, _Look at that! That was ho~ot! Hello there Mr. I-Am-Beautiful eh,_ the accent was distinctly Canadian. America peeked through his fingers to see Russia fully dressed and staring at him, a smirk plastered to his face.

He dropped his hands to his lap as the Russian's smirk grew. "See something you like da?"

The platinum blonde turned away from the sputtering man and snickered as he tied the shoelaces of his combat boots. America huffed as he turned to face the other way, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Russia shrugged with a knowing smug smile. "Whatever"

He cleared his throat before addressing the american, "America, go to your hotel room, we are going out. Italy invited some of us to come to a restaurant for dinner. You can fill that big hole of a stomach there."

America paled, Everyone? That would mean… England.

Russia looked at his face in silence before asking him uncharacteristically serious. "Do you want to get over England?"

America looked him. "W-What?" Russia asked him again, "Do you want to get over England, to get over him dumping you, to look back on it and realize that it doesn't hurt you anymore?"

The american stared at the wall, _Do I?_ He questioned himself before realizing that he did. England had gotten over him, he had even cheated, so why should he moon over the man? In fact why should he even care? He should get over it, the special relationship between them was over. It would be hard, but he would try and he would succeed.

After a long pause, America nodded and said, "I want to get over England."

Russia looked at him before asking another unexpected question, "Will you allow me to help you?"

America hesitantly nodded.

Russia smiled, "Then we will start immediately! Now go to your hotel room, we don't want to be late da?"

America's eyes widened and he scrambled to his hotel room, Russia closely following him. As America took a quick shower, Russia looked through his suitcase, choosing his outfit. America walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and another drying his hair. He looked at the clothes laid out on the bed and Russia standing next to them. "What are these?" He asked curiously.

Russia stared at him before saying sarcastically, "They're pieces of cloth made to cover our bodies because humans like to cover themselves unlike animals, most material are composed of pol-"

America scowled as cut the man off, "I know that asshole! I meant why are they laid out like that?"

Russia smiled, "Well think of it, England doesn't like you wearing things so eh casual. So what else to to do than to enjoy your freedom and where whatever you like. And hey, these are casual clothes so this is a start da?"

America nodded, _try to forget about England for now and just do whatever you wanted to do._ England did restrain him from lots of things when they dated. He did have to wear more formal things, on several occasions his bomber jacket was not allowed to be worn because England would complain about it and thus would result in a fight that had England leaving the house and America chasing after him apologizing.. _.wait, shit yeah! Burgers here I come, I'm back bitches! WOO!_ He looked at the clothes, it was a black and white flannel shirt and ripped jeans. His bomber jacket was also laid out on the bed. Russia turned away as he slipped into the clothes, he handed him a pair of gray high rise sneakers as America walked towards him, the pair exited out of the hotel and slowly walked to the restaurant. America dared a glance at the man next to him, he wore black combat boots. His black skinny jeans were tucked into the shoes. His scarf flowed behind him on top of his loose black jacket, underneath the jacket was a loose white sweater. America glanced to the other direction, the two walked in silence all the way to the restaurant.

Russia's POV

Before they walked to the table, Russia grabbed America's arm and muttered under his breath but loud enough for the american to hear, "You will stick close to me da, after all you will always mess something up and I need to be close to you to fix up your messes."

America pouted and before exclaiming, "Hey!"

Russia chuckled as he walked towards the table filled with nations, America followed behind him as he complained.

"You're so mean! I'm not that bad! Hey, are you even listening? Ivan you ass!"

Said nation sat down at the edge of the table with America, completely ignoring the complaining man.

Russia smiled innocently as he asked, "What was that?"

America growled at him.

The pair turned to see all the nations gaping at them, simultaneously they raised their eyebrows and asked the group. "What?"

England coughed. "Nothing lad."

Russia noticed Canada smirking (and winking) towards America from the corner of his eye. The waitress came to take everyone's (Everyone being the former Axis, Allies, and Prussia along with Canada) order. Russia twitched as the waitress gave the men sultry looks. She to their orders with a low voice and sauntered down the table to stop in front of him. Oh no... The platinum blonde uncomfortably shifted as she leaned her face close to his as she spoke, "And your order handsome?" _O yebat' net._ He smiled nervously as he asked for a beef and beet borscht. The woman winked and sauntered away with the order, Russia sighed in relief and turned to face the others. They looked at him with pity. A little more than half an hour passed before Russia spotted the woman's head bobbing around the corner, he panicked.

Hurriedly, he turned to America for help as he hissed, "She's coming, what do I do?!" America thought for a moment before looking at the others for help, they shrugged. Canada sighed and whispered in America's ear, his eyes widened but he nodded before turning back to Russia and stared at his violet eyes.

"You gotta trust me okay?"

Russia looked at him with pleading eyes. America grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down harshly. Plump lips covered Russia's mouth and he froze. The woman sauntered into view and he quickly relaxed his body and kissed back in earnest, his arms pulled the american closer. A strangled sound escaped England's throat and the others stared frozen. So that was Canada's plan… that sneaky bastard. Perhaps what made it worse was that Russia enjoyed it, wasn't he not supposed to? Goddamn it, it was all America's fault!

...00...00...

Anybody see Canada playing matchmaker? Cue evil giggling. So the dreaded waitress… Of course not all waiters are like that, I just want to put in because it's more fun (Giggling mutates to cackling)

Translation!

Do svidaniya - Goodbye

Malyutka- Little One

Dazhe yesli ya skuchayu te vremena, kogda my byli. - Even though I miss the times when we were

O yebat' net- Oh fuck no


	3. Chapter 3

"..."= Talking

'...'= Thoughts

…= Point of View

(...)=Translations of different languages

 **bloop** = Time changing

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Warnings:

0o0o0o0o0o

 **The Next Day**

America's POV

His nose twitched as he turned to face the other side. He snorted and turned again. The alarm blared and America grumbled as he opened his eyes, he groaned as the sunlight shined into his eyes. The man stretched as he walked to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes he tried to recall what had happened the night before, he had gone out with the others and… his cheeks heated up slightly as he remembered the long kiss shared with the Russian man. He froze, 'Wait why am so shy? I'm acting like a schoolgirl! Since when did I act like that with Russia?' He shook away his thoughts, spreading a generous amount of toothpaste on the tooth brush. Distracted, America accidentally swallowed the toothpaste as he brushed his teeth. His eyes widened and he sputtered, spitting the leftover toothpaste from his mouth, he took a handful of water and rinsed his mouth. He sighed as he stared at his reflection through the mirror, "Oh God why?"

The blonde walked slowly towards the meeting room as he sipped a coffee, his hands holding his satchel and a bag of hamburgers. He faintly smiled at the flavor, ah vanilla. The blonde had come early, unusual as it was, he didn't want to talk with England and see the man suck up to France. He entered the room in a sluggish manner, some of the other nations were already there. Germany was sorting through his papers, this in turn would mean that Italy and Japan had arrived as well. Several other nations mulled around, a low buzz of conversation in the atmosphere. America sat in his chair, his bag dumped on the floor and his coffee finished (NOO! My precious caffeine!). He took out a pen and slightly crumpled papers while munching on a Mcmuffin.

 **15 minutes later…**

The meeting room had filled up, late nations ran into the room. America's eyes narrowed as he sat back into his chair, England and France were late. Germany stood and brought the attention to the front of the long table, "Silence! The meeting will now commence, England and France are not here, but we will have to start without them! Now the issue about Global Warming has go-" The door burst open as Germany spoke. England and France rushed, they were not just disheveled from running, America clenched his jaw as he caught sight of their swollen lips. The British man took a seat to his left and he turned his head away. Germany stared at the two angrily, "Why were you late?" his accent thickened as he questioned the two. France smirked in an almost smug manner, "Well we were having some fun, Ohonhonhon" America breathed in deeply before standing and saying in a low voice, "E-Excuse me for a moment. I-I-I don't think I'm feeling well" He rushed out the door, nearly running to the bathroom. Locking the stall door behind him, America sobbed as he hid his face in his arms. The tears slipped down his face and he sniffed, 'How pitiful am I?' he thought bitterly as he recalled the discussion with Russia. He wanted to get over the man in one two three and he thought he could succeed, yet here he was sobbing his eye out for a man who used him to warm his bed. A man that discarded him like the trash he was. He cried harder and trembled as he sat on the bathroom floor, his head between his knees. A knock resounded in the room, "America, open the door da?" his lips trembled and he rocked back and forth, "N-No!" He stuttered, how absolutely **weak** he was, why was Russia even here. Why did he want to help him, why did anyone want to help someone so disgusting like him. The voice turned menacing, "Open the door or else." He scowled as he retorted, "Or else what!" The man answered with something he did not expect, "Or else I will hurt England, you do not want that to happen da?" his eyes widened and he flung the door open, his fingers scrambling at the lock. Russia pulled him into a hug as soon as the door opened, "Let it out, it is not good to hold in your feelings da?" His puffy eyes watered and tears cascaded down his face as he sobbed and wailed. The two never noticed England standing near the entrance listening to the Russian comfort the American as he cried, they also didn't notice Canada staring at the two from around the corner and turning to glare at England with a menacing gleam in his eyes.

 **45 minutes later** (back at the hotel)

Russia's POV

America once again laid snuggled against Russia's side. The larger nation carried the young superpower to his booked room to rest. The crying had made him tired and he now slept on the nation's bed. Suddenly the superpower whimpered and frowned in his sleep, he twisted and turned as he slept. Russia laid a hand on his head and shushed him as he began to sing in a low voice, "She never wants to fall in love again, And every kiss would be a crime, Maybe she suffers for the thrill of it all, But I know she's thinking when she falls…" America sighed as his face relaxed, his fidgeting stopped and Russia smiled softly as he carded his hands through the blonde's soft hair. His eyes drooped and he lent back and he began to fall asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So short NOO!

Anyways, the song that Russia sang was part of Northern Lights by Jaymes Young, i recommend watching the Northern Lights MEP of the Nordics by JONASFREEK21 (yes it is all capitalized). No I mean seriously, the MEP is really great! AHH I think I'm going nuts, I apologize if I don't update immediately, I will probably be focusing mostly on this story, Cure My Heart, Body, and Soul, and on What Shaped Me Into What I Am Today. I might update Unintentionally Attractive a few times, but once I am finished with these three stories, I will return to Unintentionally attractive.


	4. Chapter 4

"..."= Talking

'...'= Thoughts

…= Point of View

(...)=Translations of different languages

 **bloop** = Time changing

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Warnings: Russia and America are a little ooc. Actually all of the characters are a little ooc… You know what this is going to be in every chapter just watch.

0o0o0o0

Russia's POV

Something was shaking. Russia blinked, the shaking was accompanied by sniffles. He looked down. America was sniffling as he clung to the older man's chest. Russia frowned before gathering the young nation into his arms, "What's wrong?" America looked at him with teary eyes, "If England cheated on me, does that mean I was a bad boyfriend. Am I that bad?" His eyes widened. Ah, that was what was biting at him, he thought he wasn't good enough. Then would that mean he thought England was too good for him and he deserved it? For boasting about being a hero, America had surprisingly low self-esteem.

His eyes narrowed with determination, this would mean that he would have to make America feel more proud of himself. "No, you were not bad America." America looked the other way, "But England always said-" Russia cut him off, "Forget what England said! He was looking in the wrong places, stop thinking about him America. He does not dictate your life!" The american stared at him disbelievingly. Russia sighed, "Well then, we will just have to make England see what he's missing." America frowned, "But he's not missing anything, I-I'm fat and obnoxious and-" Russia cut him off before he could continue, ''England said that da?" As America nodded, Russia continued to speak, "Then that opinion is biased. We just have to make you and England see the good in you. You are not bad America, in fact you are good, very good." The american blushed at his compliment. The Russian lifted his shirt and he squawked, "Hey! What are you doing?" Russia smiled at him, "See, you are wrong America. You are very beautiful." He stared wide eyed as Russia poked his flat stomach. Apparently England thought America was fat, if this was considered fat then Russia wondered what England thought the definition of skinny was. After all, America was slim, very slim. It fit well with the muscles he had gained through working out. "If England thought that he could do this because you were too bad for him, then he has to get glasses. You're very beautiful America. England never deserved you, he's missing out." America smiled as Russia complimented him.

Russia smirked mischievously, "How about this, the meetings won't take place until the next month. We'll take a break, travel around your country. You need to open your eyes to the beauty that is you America. It will be fun da?" America gave the man a small smile, "I guess I do need a break." He muttered lowly to himself before turning back to the Russian, "Alright, won't you need permission from your boss?" Russia smiled smugly as he answered the question, " Da, I already have that arranged, I did it while you were sleeping. So both you and I have a month long break." America glared at him, "You were going to drag me along even if I didn't want to weren't you. Russia nodded sheepishly before clearing his throat and schooling his face into a determined face, "So you are going to host the next meeting." He smirked as he continued, "You are going to host it in the one of the most beautiful place you can think of, and not some place like a city, we've seen too much of New York." America stared at him confusedly as he asked another question, "Eh, why?" Russia smiled devilishly, "Because not only are we going to show England what he's missing, but we are going to show the other nations how wrong they are about your looks." His grin widened impossibly as he continued, "You're going to have to protect Florida from being invaded." The blue eyed nation blushed, he had always heard the others talking about Florida being… well the lewd comments got their point across. As the american continued to blush, Russia looked at the clock. It was 10:00 pm (or 22:00… I think). He sighed and looked at the red faced man across from him, "It's 10:00 pm, you need to sleep da?" America nodded before standing up and excusing himself to the bathroom.

As he used the restroom, Russia packed his bag and stood up to leave. Just as he was about to open the door, America called out to him. "Wait! C-Can you stay?" Russia pursed his lips, 'Should I… maybe, but just for this night.' he turned back to the blonde and nodded as he voiced his answer, "Alright. But you will use the bed da? I can use the couch." The room was large, it had a bathroom, a couch and a large bed. The windows gave a view of the city below, lights shining and a sense of peace was in the air. The outlines of the pointy hills stuck out from behind the buildings, the water glowed, illuminated by the city lights. Norway was hosting the meeting and Oslo was a magnificent city. The room was painted a soft mint green and cream colored rugs covered the hard floor. America frowned and protested, "No! The couch is too small, I could take the couch!" Russia frowned at the protest and retorted, "Well I may be big, but I'm not that big(lies!). I will take the couch." America, ever the stubborn nation huffed before saying, "Well the beds big enough, I'm sure we can both fit on it and then nobody will get the couch. That alright?" Russia nodded, America was like a stubborn mule. There was no point in arguing with him. Sighing in defeat he excused himself to the bathroom to get ready for bed. It was going to be a long night, Russia just hoped he made the right choice.

0o0o0o0o0o

Seriously America, you're so stubborn.

This is also short…


	5. Chapter 5

"..."= Talking

'...'= Thoughts

…= Point of View

(...)=Translations of different languages

 **bloop** = Time changing

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

I AM SOOOO SORRY! I DID NO UPDATE THIS IN A WHILE BECAUSE MY BREAK JUST ENDED SO NOW I CAN ONLY WRITE OR UPDATE ONCE A WEEK! AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE IF YOU HAVE TO WAIT A FEW DAYS, BUT PLEASE BE PATIENT!

Warnings: fluff? I'm not good with warnings… :(

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

America's POV

America shuffled closer to the warmth, a drowsy smile growing bigger on his face as he cuddled the breathing pillow… wait what? His eyebrows furrowed and he opened his eyes. They widened and he blushed wildly as he realized that in his sleep, he had shifted closer and closer to Russia until he was completely pressed against him. The other nation snored lightly as he continued to sleep, oblivious to the fact that the two had cuddled in their sleep. Crawling away, America hoped to escape from the bed without waking the man. The bed creaked slightly and he froze, Russia frowned and pulled him closer. America's face dropped, 'Dammit, now what?'. Poking the man lightly, he mumbled, "Uh- Russia? Wake up… please?" The nation tightened his grip on the younger man as he pressed his face into America's neck. He huffed, just his luck for the exact opposite of what he wanted to happen. Wriggling slightly, the american hoped to escape from the tight, and really comfy grip. Instead, Russia only pressed closer to the man and he sighed as he slumped bonelessly in the man's arms. His eyes drooped and he widened them in hopes of staying awake. It didn't work, America sighed again and closed his eyes, 'I can't do anything about it, might as well use it to my advantage.' Drifting to sleep, he burrowed his head into the other man's chest, the warmth exuding a feeling of safeness and comfort.

A gruff voice shook him out of his sleep, the accent slightly thick. "America, wake up. We have a flight that is about to take off in a few hours. America?" America grumbled and burrowed in tighter to the warmth, the voice chuckled. "America, wake up." America growled as he opened his eyes and glared at the blurry figure. "What do you want?" Russia looked at him amused, his hair was slightly messy as he had just woken up. "Unless you want to miss your flight, I suggest that we start getting ready now, and you might want to look down." Frowning slightly, America glanced down and immediately lept away. He had once again pressed himself against the Russian man, burrowing his face into the man's chest as he slept. Russia laughed at his expression and he snapped back at the man, "Shut it!". His phone buzzed as Russia's laughed died down to giggles. He glanced at the screen and immediately paled.

The drama from the day before had made him forget about Canada. His brother from the north had worried himself to the ground, and his phone was filled with texts and missed calls. Shaking slightly, he answered the call and a voice exploded from the speakers, "Alfred F. Jones! How dare you worry me! I nearly lost my mind, what if you were hurt or kidnapped or worse!? I-I" The voice cut off and to America's horror, Canada started to sob, "Y-You could have been hurt and I wouldn't have known!" America's eyes softened. Of the twins, America was the more brash one and he always jumped into things head first. Thus being the one who was hurt first, this left Canada the one to worry over his brother... and be the more rational twin. Biting his lip in guilt, America talked to the man in a soft tone, "I'm really sorry Canada, but Russia helped me."

As quick as the speed of light, Canada's tone changed from sad and worried to sounding cheerful and mischievous, "Really? Oh ok then! Nothing to worry about. Did you have fun together?" America shook his head in disbelief, he would never get how Canada could change so quickly, "Um- what?" Canada continued to talk, "Well the rest of us didn't see you two for the rest of the day, so what did you do?" America glanced at the violet eyed man who looked at America in confusion before answering the question, "Well we talked and slept thats all." Canada's tone darkened at the answer "Slept?" America blushed at the vague implication as he stammered out a protest, "N-Not that type I swear!" Canada growled, "It better be! And what's this I heard about you taking a month long break?" America blinked confusedly, "Where did you hear that from?" Canada sighed, "Well your boss called my boss who called me because apparently your boss wanted to tell me to watch over you because you requested a month long break. So I now have a month long break as well and apparently, Russia's boss called your boss to tell him that Russia would be would you, so your boss called my boss who called me to tell me that as well." America stared at the wall across from him for a few seconds, taking in what Canada had said before talking slowly, "Ok… well apparently Russia decided to make me and him take a month long break so that I could get over erm- England. Also I'm gonna host the next world meeting and apparently Russia told me to quote, host it in one of the most beautiful places to show the others that they're wrong about what they said you know about my looks and stuff." Canada made a noise of approval before he spoke up and America could practically feel "the smirk on his face, "Count me in one this!" America gaped, "W-What do you mean!?" Canada snickered as he talked, "I've always wanted to one up those egotistical bastards, I swear that they think they're better than us because they're older. Well this is gonna shock them, hahahaha!" America sighed as he muttered, "And you say that you're the more mature one, hmph."he sighed as he continued to talk while Canada cackled madly, "Well, I'll see you later. Meet me in um-" Glancing at Russia he asked where the plane would land, "New York city, J.F.K airport." Nodding, he turned back to the phone, "Anyways, meet me in the J.F.K international airport in New York City." Canada stopped laughing and immediately started to grumble, "Aw, really that place is always so crowded. Aw man… whatever." Smirking slightly, America shook his head as he said goodbye, "Whatever bro, see ya." Canada huffed, "Yeah, yeah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hahahaha! It's gonna be double the trouble on the road! Russia's gonna have a hard time with the N.A bros!


	6. Chapter 6

"..."= Talking

'...'= Thoughts

…= Point of View

(...)=Translations of different languages

 **bloop** = Time changing

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Warnings: sleeping, sleeping… more sleeping

0o0o0o0o0o0

Russia's POV

The platinum blonde watched as the plane took off. Leaning back into his seat, he sighed. America shifted next to him, the two had just made in time to scramble on to the plane, their bags were packed haphazardly and their clothes were slightly wrinkled. No, they had to wait 7 hours and a half hours get to New York City. Russia internally grimaced, the long wait seemed so boring. Glancing to his left, he saw America looking away as he bobbed his head, the headphones in his ears blasted music played from a playlist. Peeking from the corner of his eyes to the screen, he gave a small smile at the playlist name. It was labeled, _Russia_. The device played popular russian songs, he turned his head away, the small smile morphing into a full out grin.

 **6 hours later…**

Russia stared at the few stars that shined in the sky, the pollution had not blocked them from view yet and he stared at them with undaunted love. They glittered and shimmered, 'Funny how we always thought they were great gods or magic when they were just balls of gas. But beautiful balls of gas.' A heavy weight slumped on to his shoulder. Glancing down, he blinked at the sight of America snoring softly on his shoulder. His eyes drooped at the sight and he soon found himself falling asleep.

The roar of the plane made him blink awake. Sighting up slightly, Russia glanced at the window, they had landed. Gently shaking the man slumped over, he grabbed the two suitcases. Sighing slightly at the fact that America had predictably not woken up, he lifted the man up. With one arm supporting America's back and the other under his knees, Russia walked out of the plane. As he walked through the crowd of people, he looked around for a certain canadian man. His violet eyes ripped through the crowds of people, settling on the sight of a familiar blonde curl, walking over to the man, he called out,

"Matvey! Is that you?"

Canada turned, his eyes settling on the pair coming his way, weaving through the crowds, his eyes settled on the fact that Russia was holding one sleeping America. Sighing, looked at his brother with fondness. Russia smiled at him as he walked up to the pair,

"Hello Matvey! Your brother sleeps a lot da?" Canada smiled at the man before saying,

"Yes, eh? Well we better go to the condo that America has. It's in Soho."

Russia looked at the man confusedly at the word, Canada sighed before answering the silent question, "America's condo is in an area of lower Manhattan called Soho, they have expensive buildings there like condos and apartments. We'll have to take a taxi from the airport to lower Manhattan though." His expression cleared and he nodded, the two walked out of the crowded airport, Russia still carrying America.

The cars blared as the pair walked through the streets, America snorted as he shifted closer to Russia, his face brushing against his coat. Canada took a pair of keys from his pocket. Turning the key in the lock, he stepped into the dark room. It was rather big, well small in other standards, but in New York city it was a large apartment. A small kitchen, two bedrooms, two closets, a bathroom, and a small living room. The decorations made it seem comfortable and welcoming. And yet, the small-big apartment lacked something, a certain feel. Russia shook away the thoughts, setting America in one of the bedrooms, he walked out to take of his shoes. Canada walked into the room in the room,

"You'll take the other room, I'll be sharing this one with Alfred." Frowning, Russia protested,

"No, you will take the other room, da?"

Gulping at the sweet smile, he nodded furiously and inched out of the room. After waking Alfred to have him use the bathroom, lest he were to accidentally pee the bed, Ivan used the bathroom and fell back on to the bed. The stress of the flight and his task crashed down on him and he sighed, closing his eyes, he slowly drifted off into sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o

So kinda boring I guess…


	7. Author's Note!

I apologize; all stories are on hold as of this month until mid-April. The state tests are coming up and I need to ace them to get into a good school. In the U.S, we have tests that we take to determine which school we go to. If you are in elementary school, the state test scores are what middle schools look at to decide if they will accept you or not. This is the same with middle school and high school. Then it goes to college and high school, high school has more tests though. Anyways, the pressure is on, I need to do well in everything (academically wise) to get into a good school. The tests end in around mid-April, so by then I should start updating. Anyways, I apologize about the many holds and hiatus's; this year just has a lot of pressure on students (and a lot of work, agh! Too much math will make my brain explode). Again. I'm sorry and please be patient!


	8. I'm Back!

Hey, I'm finally back. Thank you so much for your patience. I'm sorry, I haven't had the time to write up the chapters for both stories; but I will start immediately! Again, you're all so patient, I'm so happy that you all were willing to wait so long! I just got a break, so I will have time to type up a lot of chapters for each story. So you all won't have to wait much longer! And I have a question; after I finish both stories, should I start a crossover between Hetalia and Pokemon?


	9. Chapter 7

"..."= Talking

 _Muahahaha=_ Thoughts

…= Point of View

 **bloop** = Time changing

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Warnings: waking, waking, more waking… no just kidding! ROAD TRIP!

I'm starting to try edit and improve my previous chapters, heh ya mistakes will be found.

...00...00...

America's POV

America fluttered his eyes as he woke up. The smell of pancakes drifted into his nose and his blue orbs shot open at the scent of coffee. He stretched as he sat up, body relaxed and loose, he walked into the living room. Russia sat at the couch, newspaper open as he sipped coffee. His plate was clean, but there was one filled to the brim with pancakes. Licking his lips, the american sat on the couch and eagerly dribbled maple syrup on to the delicious meal. As he dug into the meal, Canada stepped out of the bathroom, his hair slightly damp. Rubbing his hair with a towel, the man stepped up to the two at the couch, as he sat next to his brother he asked,

"Hey you finally awake eh?"

America hummed, his eyes closed in delight from the bursting sugary flavors of the syrup. Soft feet padded up and paws pushed on his knees as a voice whined,

"Hey I want some!"

Opening his eyes, the man saw the polar bear in front of him leaning his snout closer to the plate in his hands. Glaring slightly, he retorted, "No way! Get your own!"

Russia looked at the two glaring at each other over the pancakes and sighed as he set down the newspapers in his hands.

Leaning into the seat he lazily said, "Let the american eat da? We did not have dinner last night and you already had your fish."

The bear blinked before setting down his paws and slowly shuffling away. America grinned in victory and settled back to eating the delicious meal. Russia stood and walked towards the bathroom, his arms reaching up to card his fingers through his hair.

Blinking his eyes, the man said,"I need to go use the bathroom, call me if anything goes wrong, da?"

Before the twins could respond, he slammed the bathroom door shut. Canada rolled his eyes before stepping into the other room.

"I'm going to change." he mumbled as he shuffled away.

America sat back into the chair. His muscles relaxed as he set the empty plate onto the coffee table. Stretching, he slowly walked to his room.

 **2 hours 30 minutes later… Because it will take that long if it's America**

Canada set the dishes into the the cabinet, wiping his hands he called out to his brother.

"Hey Alfred?"

America raised an eyebrow as he said, "Yeah?"

"Are we going to drive or go by train?"

The louder twin rolled his eyes, "Obviously by car. It's more fun!"

Sighing, Canada walked into his room to make sure he had packed correctly. They were just about ready to leave.

...00...00...

 _Where are we going?_ The american thought as he stepped towards the car. The vehicle hummed as it warmed up and he was about to sit down in the driver's seat… that was until Canada pushed him out of the way. Frowning, he protested until his brother spoke,

"You're a speed demon, I'm driving."

Gaping at the comment, he shook it away before pouting as he sat in the passenger seat. _Speed demon, me? I wasn't even going fast! 100 miles is nothing!_

Russia slammed the trunk shut before stepping back and sitting in the back (America did not smirk at his grumbling, not at all). They buckled their seat belts as the car started.

Russia took a deep breath before talking. "So, where are we going?"

America twiddled his fingers as he tried to think of a route. _Maybe a route that goes through tourist attractions around the country? Hmm. AHA!_

Smirking, he took out the map that he always kept with him. Taking the red marker from his bag, he drew a large route that curved and twisted around the states. It looked like a child was trying and failing to draw an animal.

Sitting up, he pointed at the map and proceeded to ramble. "We'll go out of New York City and southwest to Pennsylvania! You guys wanna check out Hershey park?"

Not waiting for an answer, he marked down Hershey as their next location.

 _New Jersey, Delaware, Virginia, West Virginia, let's see._

...00...00…

This trip has started. If you want to help me plan a route, put it in a review. It will go from NY to PA, NJ, DE, and so on. I'll choose one point of interest that the trio will visit in each state. Let me know if they should go to Hawaii and Alaska, because they'll need to take a plane. PA will be Hershey park because it's Hershey park!


End file.
